


The Tales of Byakuya Togami (Byakuya TogaMirror)

by Strigentine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Byakuya Togami - Freeform, M/M, togami byakuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strigentine/pseuds/Strigentine
Summary: It's all about Byakuya TogaMI not Byakuya TogaYU.Rated T for Togami.





	The Tales of Byakuya Togami (Byakuya TogaMirror)

It was such a beautiful day. Well perhaps not outside, this much remained unknown considering the huge slabs of metal plates bolted on every window. But what day went by that was unblessed for him simply for being who he was? The heir arose in bed and took his time getting ready. At last all the morning rituals were completed, and the time came to join everyone in the cafeteria. Today would truly prove to be an interesting one, he surmised.

On arriving to the lunchroom, Togami noted its vacancy. Nobody had arrived yet. Very typical considering none of the others respected others' time at all. Naturally they all had something much more important to do. Brush their hair, admire their face, marvel at their clothes- on that note it was no wonder they always took so long. All of the other classmates were wonderful. The only reason he had even arrived so early was just that he happened to finish these tasks earlier. Truly the elite one. Or perhaps the inferior… did he not take enough time venerating himself? It was inconsequential. The others were beginning to lazily join him.

The first to arrive was Byakuya Togami. He looked quite striking and the glare cast on his glasses from the poor fluorescent lights gave him a beautiful sense of mystery. He would have to remember to attempt this for his own to gain that charm.

"Good morning, Byakuya Togami."

"And the same to you, Byakuya Togami," Byakuya Togami replied.

"Did you happen to see Byakuya Togami come through?"

"No, he must be coming." Surely enough, Byakuya Togami came in from the halls. What nice stature he had.

"It is nice to see you, Byakuya Togami."

"You as well, Byakuya Togami. Did you want to tell me something?"

Byakuya Togami fumbled with his words for only a slight moment, he could not lose composure. It would be most out of character of him. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together today reading in the library."

"I think that would be fine," Byakuya Togami admitted. There was a strange bond between the two. Byakuya Togami held a strong respect for Byakuya Togami.

Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami and Byakuya Togami wandered in at varying intervals.

As usual, Byakuya Togami, Byakuya Togami and Byakuya Togami kept to their trio. The Triokuya Togami. Byakuya Togami was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria ogling Byakuya Togami dreamily. How irresistibly attractive Byakuya Togami was. But he would probably not requite the feelings. He probably liked Byakuya Togami more than him. And he had to admit, Byakuya Togami was pretty amazing.

Others were going about their morning business with each other, but all was shaken when Monogami interrupted.

"It is good to see you, byakustards. I hope you slept well." Byakuya Togami groaned. Monogami's red optic flicked toward him with a low mechanic whir as it focused on him.

"Is something wrong, Byakuya Togami?" Monogami's voice lowered eerily.

"No. Everything's fine," Byakuya Togami all but snapped, knowing better than to offend Monogami.

"What do you want," Byakuya Togami demanded. "You are disrupting our orgy." He was quite protective of his time, it was not allowed to just be squandered on anyone. Scheduling was the ideal way of making the most of your time.

"I have arranged a special event for today."

"How much will it cost to not participate," Byakuya Togami replied, taking a sizable amount of Byakuya Togamoney from his wallet.

"I do not need your Byakuya Togamoney," Monogami returned snidely. "I have more than plenty as is."

"Have it your way."

"I always do. Today's activity is Byakuya Togamandatory. It is a science fair where you will build lethal contraptions. Perhaps all the better for Byakilling somebody?" Nobody argued the morality in this. Instead they were more focused on successfully fulfilling the challenge and earning an opportunity to Byakuya Tograduate. They all poured into the library and commenced their studies. Although Byakuya Togami had other plans… He approached Byakuya Togami.

"Byakuya Togami," Byakuya Togami began, "This all seems to be a waste of time. Would you like to join me in exploring the school? We may find something helpful elsewhere instead of coming up with a device identical to everyone else's." After thinking about it for a moment, Byakuya Togami agreed. It seemed sensible. It could produce something unique and Byakuya Bettogami than everyone else's.

So Byakuya Togami and Byakuya Togami headed out the door inconspicuously and began to freely roam the halls. The lighting was dim, but Byakuya Togami's hair still glimmered in the most captivating way. Byakuya Togami could not help but notice… or become entranced by it. It was so light and carried such volume. Byakuya Togami longed to touch those golden tresses. They probably felt like the finest silk. But this thought process ceased when the Byakuya Twogami came across a rather old and unused looking door. They resolved to enter.

It probably had not been used in countless years. It was now used as nothing more than an spacious assemblage for dust. Was that what Byakuya Togami thought he saw? Perhaps it was. He sprinted forward to snatch it off the table. Byakuya Togami advanced and stood in front of him. Observing with fierce intensity from behind his glasses, he blew on the book to clear it of its dust. It was! A lost volume of methods of Byakuya Torturami and serial murderers with descriptions of preferred techniques!

The cloud of dust had been gusted into Byakuya Togami's face. He produced an elegant sneeze at which point Byakuya Togami became Genocider Syogami. Byakuya Togami was too observed by his find to notice this change in character. But the attention of both was broken when there was a voice heard from the other side of the room.

"Have you seen my Byakuya Togamomi?" It was Teru Teru Hanamura. Genocider Syogami killed him because the cute chef was in the wrong game. Byakuya Togami drew back in shock from this random action. Genocider Syogami could not help but to blush from the pleasure of it all. But a student had witnessed the kill… Perhaps he could get this to work out.

"If you keep quiet then I will care for your Byakuya Togamini," he breathed indicating Byakuya Togami's trousers. He raised an eyebrow to this offer.

What will happen Byakuya Nextogami? Stay Byakuya Tunegami'd and find out next time on "Byakuya Byakuya Toga-Byakuya Togami Gomita Byakugami Togakuya Byakuya Akuyabyakuya Togamikuya Byakuya Togami."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in byakuya 2013gami and i want to byakuya togadie  
> i thought it was worth byakuya togamirroring
> 
> that is not dead which may eternal lie and with strange byakuya togaeons even death byakuya togamay die


End file.
